Caged
by x-menoriginsfreak34
Summary: Marissa Copeland and her father Adam "Edge" Copeland are in a horrible accident, leaving her in the care of her godfather Jason Reso. Featuring a lot of wrestlers and I don't own any of them or anything belonging to the WWE.


**So I totally got inspired to do this story while watching the 1000****th**** Episode of RAW and I have nothing against Edge, it just kinda came out this way when I started writing it. And it is depressing so if you can't handle death then DON'T READ IT! There will be a lot of death in it. And I'd appreciate your feedback and ideas because I really haven't planned anything beyond this chapter. Your help would ****be ****muy apreciado. **

I knew I shouldn't have let him drive. I should have called a taxi and had someone else pick up his car.

The truck came literally out of nowhere. Even I had to stop and think; maybe it wasn't because he was drunk. But even if he was sober, the situation would have been unavoidable. Like I said, the truck came out of nowhere, barreling into our rental. I remember my dad throwing his body over mine to protect me, and his last words: "I love you" whispered into my ear before I blacked out.

I woke up seeing flashing lights. I was curled up against my dad's body, lying on the roof of the car which was now flipped upside down.

"Daddy?" I asked, trying to look up at him, but I could barely move. I curled up even closer to him, wrapping my arms around him.

Arms gripped mine, trying to pull me away from my dad. I gripped him tighter, trying to get away from the hands.

"No!" I screamed when I was pulled out from under the car. I fought against the hands holding me, screaming for my dad, trying to get back to the mangled mess that was our rental car.

I was lifted onto a stretcher and given a shot of something. A paramedic held me down and the tears slipped down my cheeks as I saw the EMT's cover my dad's body with a black sheet.

Of course the most cliché thing to say would be the first thing I heard when I woke up was the annoying beeping of machines. I heard that, but I want to talk about what I felt instead. No one ever talks about what they felt unless they were in horrible pain.

But I wasn't in any pain. I was cold and a little sore, but no pain. There was a warm calloused hand holding my left one, gently stroking the skin which immediately made me feel at home.

"Marissa?" Another calloused hand brushed the bangs off my forehead. The hospital bed shifted to the left a little. "Marissa, baby can you hear me?"

"Jay?" I asked, opening my eyes to see a familiar blonde haired man leaning over me.

"Oh thank god!" He pulled me into a hug. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you too."

"Wait, what? Jay what happened?' I asked when he pulled away.

"Baby, you and your dad were in a car accident. Your dad was drunk and he ran a red light. The truck driver tried to stop, but he was too close."

"W-wait, where's my dad?"

Jay looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry baby. He took most of the hit."

Suddenly things started coming back to me. The truck, my dad throwing his body over mine to protect me, the paramedics covering his body with the black sheet.

"Oh god." I whispered, tears slipping down my face.

"The paramedics said he died on impact."

"This is all my fault. I should have called you."

"Marissa Alise Copeland." Jay said sternly, taking my face in his hands. "Don't you ever say that again. None of this was your fault, understand me? There was nothing you could've done."

"So what happens now?"

"Your dad said if anything ever happened to him, you were going to live with me. He made me your godfather for a reason."

"What about a funeral and-"

"I'll handle all of that later. Let's just focus on getting you out of the hospital first."

"What happened to me?"

"A few bumps and bruises and a mild concussion. You've been out for almost a day. Randy, Mike, Zack and AJ all dropped by when they heard. Apparently news spreads quickly which isn't that shocking."

The door opened and a doctor walked in.

"Glad to see you're awake, Miss Copeland." Tears filled my eyes when I heard my last name. "How do you feel?" How do I feel? What kind of stupid question is that? "Any pain, discomfort?"

"No pain or discomfort."

He scribbled something on his clipboard. "I'd like to keep her for another night just to make sure everything is fine." He said to Jay. "If you feel any pain at all, just call in a nurse." The doctor left and I turned to Jay.

"Listen, why don't you get some sleep. I need to get something to eat. I'll be back soon." He kissed my forehead before climbing off the bed and exiting the room. I relaxed against the bed and drifted off to sleep.

"Don't wake her up, stupid." That was the first thing I heard when I woke up.

I opened my eyes to see Mike "The Miz" wheeling around my room on a commode.

"Oh my god!" I heard a girlish squeal from beside me. "Marissa! You're alive!" A pair of tan arms wrapped around my neck.

"Don't suffocate her, AJ." Mike said, wheeling over to my bed.

"We were so worried! Everyone was panicking and gathering in the hotel lobby which only pissed off management." AJ said pulling away from me and sitting next to me on the bed.

"But the good part is you're still here with us." Mike said sitting on the other side of me.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around him. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, his hands resting against my back which was bare because it's impossible to keep a hospital gown closed. Mike's hands slipped lower on my back until they reached the top of my pajama pants.

"Dammit." Mike whispered.

I pulled away from him. "What? Did you expect me to be naked?"

He pouted and looked down. "Yes."

"Mike!" AJ and I said at the same time, causing us to bust out laughing.

"Oh god, we need to do something with your hair." She said, trying to make it look normal. "Mike, go back to playing with the commode. We need girl time."

AJ brushed out all the tangles in my hair and eventually ended up French braiding it. The door opened and Jay came in.

"Sup dude?" Mike nodded at Jay.

"I see you've found your seat." Jay nodded at the commode.

"Yup. Now I can use the bathroom without having to get up."

"Eww." AJ and I said at the same time again.

"Well, I got some food seeing as you haven't eaten and hospital food sucks." Jay said, laying a bag on my bed.

"Taco Bell?"

"Taco Bell." Jay said smiling.

AJ and I sat on the hospital bed after I had finished eating, while Jay took the only chair in the room and Mike stayed on the commode. Mike turned on the TV and found Spongebob.

"Really?" AJ asked him.

"What? Spongebob is a classic!"

After a few hours, AJ, Mike and Jay decided they should go back to the hotel.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check you out. If you need anything, just call me. My phone will be on all night."

"Alright."

"Love you baby girl." He kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

I decided it would be a good idea to use the bathroom. I slid out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. After doing my business I stood in front of the mirror. I was a spitting image of my dad. His blonde hair, brown eyes, his smile. I watched the tears fall down my cheeks.

I picked up my phone which was next to my bed in my room. I sat on my bed and dialed Jay's number. It rang twice before he picked up.

'Hello?' I had woken him up.

"Jay?" I hated how my voice cracked.

'What's wrong baby?'

"Can you stay here with me?"

'Of course. I'll be there in 5 minutes.'

"Thank you, Jay."

I hung up and lay in bed, just letting the tears fall. The door opened 5 minutes later and Jay came in, closing the door behind him. He came over to the bed and sat next to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"When do you have to leave?" I asked, looking up into his blue eyes.

"I don't. They cancelled the next couple shows and moved them so we could take care of things, and even if they start up again before you're well enough to come with me, I'm not going anywhere. Vince told me to take as long as I needed."

He rested his head against mine and I could tell he was trying hard not to cry. I curled into his side, resting my head against his chest, clutching onto his shirt.

"It's alright. I'm here baby." He hugged me closer to him and this time I knew he was crying.

He pulled the covers over us and I cried myself to sleep in Jay's arms.


End file.
